grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Carey
The singing sensation and superstar has a secret, she's married to Ryan Carey. Early Life Born in Dorset whose father was Sergeant Flip Flop and was the younger sister to Amanda Carey, ever since she was young she wanted to be a singer superstar. She definitely had the talent which her father help nurture but also she had the diva attitude accompanied. When she had her first single release with the help of her father Vision, a star was born and she became the well renowned diva. This causes for her to be estranged to both her sister and father as fame takes over her. She meets Ryan Carey who had just recorded her second album. Ryan fell in love for her whereas Kate while finding him rather charming viewed him as a weak pathetic guy. Regardless however the two began to date, although secretly as Kate wanted to still appear to be single so that the male audience would not be disappointed. Kate sees the use of him as for his devotion he soon sell tickets, supported Kate and did everything he could to support Kate's career while on top of that working with his puppets. The two ended up getting married although it was to be very secretive still as she did not want the truth to break out. Through out all of this Ryan continued to support his wife without being able to reveal the truth about their relationship. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 7 While performing in the Town Hall of Grasmere Valley her husband tries to get her attention at a concert. Originally he is thought to be a deranged fan but in fact he is Ryan Carey his husband and he attempts to get Kate Carey to admit that she is married to him. After a puppet show dedicated to her didn't do the trick, it took a radio interview for her to expose her feelings for Ryan Carey and for her to announce an early retirement as it were to focus on being a wife. Volume 10 When Games Night is suggested as a method to move the town on from the events of the Great Fire, Mama and Kate Carey are among the names chosen to sing at the event. Kate is singing at the Town Hall at a special event which the entire town are at and is seen also doing a duet with Mama when the Mafia come in an begin to kill people in the Town Hall. As the town try to find who the members of the Mafia are Kate continues on with her singing. Ryan is among those murdered at the town hall which ironically enough happens during his wife music performance and her reaching the high notes. Kate also ends up being put to death for the belief she is part of the Mafia. However it ends up that everyone is fine as they are playing a game of Mafia for the Saturday night games night at the town hall. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Eurovision When Kate Carey begins to complain that Tracy Bangles is representing Grasmere Valley in Eurovision and note her, Ryan politely tells her that while he loves her and her singing voice that she did not need to embarrass herself by performing at Eurovision. Volume 17 She is asked by Tessa Crab and Sam Bishop along with her husband to perform at their government run concert to get money for the town's needed upgrades. Ryan and Kate however turn down the gig as they are renewing their vows in the Bahamas. Volume 20 Kate and Ryan are nominated during the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards for the Power couple award which ends up being won by Gary Robinson and Meg Robinson. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #18+22 Too Many Chefs… #22 Tale of Johnny Williams Kate Carey manages to see the kitchen in La Vista in a mess which has now been taken over by Captain Poulet from The William Brothers and is disgusted by it. This news of the kitchen being in a state soon causes for Johnny Williams and the other William Brother to take back ownership of the restaurant. #27 The Commonwealth Games #27 Tale of Jeddie's Biggest Fan Kate is seen performing at the concert put on by Jeddie's Biggest Fan hoping to raise the profile of Jeddie as he begins to cycle for Ghana in the commonwealth games. She is seen singing Then a Jeddie Comes Along in honour of Jeddie. Ryan Carey who loves Kate is seen in the front row go wild for her performance and clearing it out of all the others who had been at the front. #43-47 To Catch a Thief #43 Tale of Taverick La Roux Kate Carey is seen on the TV that Taverick La Roux is watching singing the start of When You Believe on the TV both a flash mob join in his house singing the rest of the song. # 50 50 ISSUES!!!! #50 Tale of 50 As part of the celebrations for the 50th comic, Kate Carey is among those celebrating and dancing to Taylor Swift's Shake it Off. #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #56 Tale of Christmas Day During the Christmas Day Carol Service, Kate Carey is supposed to sing the carols with the choir, however instead she decided to take the mic, keep on riff and sing the solo so that no one else had an opportunity to sing and by the time she finished everyone including the choir were asleep. #75 + 77 Election #75 Tale of The Elections Kate Carey reveals she is supporting Justin Weiner for Prime Minister who is representing the Celebrities who feel entitled party as she felt the need to help her celebrity brothers and sisters. #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #90 Tale of Greasy Grimes She is seen performing at a concert dedicating a song to Mrs Goop, jumping on the bandwagon to be virtue signalling about who cared more about her. #101 New Year’s Eve #101 Tale of New Year’s Eve Kate Carey is concerned when there is a fire started during New Year celebrations on the streets. She concerned that no one else seems to be. #110-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #113 Tale of Luther Martin She is seen at the town hall meeting after the prisoner where bought free by Andrea Fullow and were running havoc and killed her. She as do the town are even more alarmed when Luther Martin releases sensitive information about the town causing everyone to be a possible target of the criminals. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 14 Say What You Mean to Say The gang are soon forced to deal with Ryan Carey and his former pop star wife Kate Carey who wants to have her career back, dump Ryan and abort their unborn child due to it hindering her want of having her fame back. Nanny Prescot gets everyone to try and help but it ends in disaster with Devon and Sheneque beginning to rap to try and trap Kate Carey but instead they cause her attention and she claims live on television the divorce her comeback and that Devon and Sheneque can be on the album. Also PJ Simmons soon gets a job with her as her agent and Frugal Mum and Economy Dad want Devon to be on the album to get more money. Therefore Nanny Prescot finds Ryan and tells her to say what he means to say and to talk to the public. He does this and soon enough Kate Carey straight after seeing the announcement tries to finds Ryan, does and pleads for him to take her back, dumps her career and keeps the baby. Ryan is glad that she is back and the pair go off back to their home for some marital relations. At the end it is revealed the baby could be called Nanny after Nanny Prescot. Season 2 Episode 7 It's Been A Year Kate and Ryan are among those who celebrate the first anniversary of the start of the Nanny Prescot Show and when the her house was invaded by Nanny Prescot's family at her house. Episode 11 An English Woman in Washington Ryan and Kate see Nanny Prescot and the gang at the airport after Nanny Prescot had got back from America, where she went with the gang to try and take away the file that the FBI have on her. Nanny Prescot had been irritated during her journey to Washington by having Kate Carey keep riffing on the radio driving her crazy, At the end of the episode she keeps moaning at Kate Carey as Ryan tries to calm his wife who continues to argue with Nanny Prescot. Episode 13 And the Award Goes to... An Award ceremony at Grasmere Valley town hall take place with a number of awards for different categories. Nanny Prescot is up for the contribution to society award. However up for the same award is Nanny Prescot enemy, Wilma Timber! Between the award show there are many interludes which last in total for two hours. Ryan does some of his pupperteering and Kate crooned away. Nanny Prescot ends up winning. Episode 15 Devon Presents… Kate is among the performers singing her heart out in Devon's talent show which he had put on to try and get a proper record deal. Episode 16 He's the Daddy? Ryan Carey is meeting Kate’s dad for the first time and much to his shock, Sergeant Flip Flop who I bound into a wheel chair, comes to Nanny Prescot house and after attacking Devon who he thought was Ryan Carey, he revels himself to be Kate’s father. This is a shock as he is black and Ryan never realised his wife was mixed race. Sergeant Flip- Flop hates Ryan for being white, despite his wife was white. It turns out he hates white people after his wife went off to a mental institution, leaving him to deal with his injuries from serving on his own. When Devon asks if he is willing to be cut out of his grandchildren’s lives, he says he does and is kicked out of the house before he is pushed down the hill by Harry Thomas. Season 3 Episode 2 Devon Does the Duets Kate is among the special guests of Devon who helps him with a duet album by singing with the rapper. Episode 5 Ain't No Musical Dumb Enough Devon is pretty bored and so Nanny Prescot decides to encourage him to join a musical which Ms Izodel is setting up. Along with Gypsie from Pakipsy, Matthew Pratt, David Braxton, Billy Santiamo, Abdul McGray, Kate Carey, Ryan Carey as well as the gang are involved in the project and they try to think what musical they could make with a popular artists songs. They end up with Dianna Ross and the Supremes music and it seems everything is going well until Nanny Prescot is inundated with the cast saying they hate the production as Ms Izodel is turning it into a liberal nightmare of a musical. When Nanny Prescot goes to the town hall as sees the stage and hears the story she goes out of her mind. Soon they all decide to quite one after the other from participating in the show. Ms Izodel is angry and decides to do a campaign to try and say they are all homophobic and closed minded on television. This soon backfires however as while many celebrities agree with Ms Izodel, none of them are willing to star in her play. Episode 9 Open for All Hours Ryan and Kate are around when Sally Moogle opens up her cafe which will become the new social point for many in the town called The Moogles. Episode 14 Going on 2 Ryan Carey and his wife are among those celebrating 2 years of the Nanny Prescot Show at her house. Episode 15 The Wedding Show Nanny Prescot decides to hold a Wedding Show at her house where they go through the videos of their weddings and then pick the winner of whose weddings was the best. Among the couples are Ryan Carey and Kate Carey along with The couples who come are Pamela Thornton and David Thornton, Harvey Robinson and Elle Robinson, James Dontos and Anne Dontos, Eric Gladville and Gladice Gladville, Jay Karl and Mikey Karl and Damian Burchens and Ruth Burchens. At Kate and Ryan's wedding video it sees Kate desperate for her wedding to Ryan to be very secretive and she threatens Ryan to the point of death that their relationship must be kept a secret due to her position as a famous pop star. Ryan is clearly excited yet Kate seems to almost be embarrassed by the fact she was about to marry Ryan. She is very embarassed as she sees her wedding video. They surpinsgly don't win but Damian and Ruth end up winning The Wedding Show. Season 4 Episode 14 Jon, Prince, the Revolution and the Purple Bandwagon Jon Tremble wants to get married and have kids but feels that he could never get a date. Nanny Prescot tries to give him advice but due to Prince death they get constant interruptions from others wanting to jump on the Prince bandwagon saying that they really love him. Kate Carey is among those who jumps of the bandwagon, with Ryan being dragged onto the bandwagon. Episode 17 Just Sing Kate is among those competing in the singing competition to sing the new anthem for the town which each act performing has to have an original song for the town.Despite her impressive vocals she ends up losing to Dari with her powerful voice much to her shock. She even had an orchestra behind her making her production by far the most extravagant. Season 5 Episode 4 Olympics While the Prescot gang along with Kate Carey and Tessa Crab who has recently appointed as Prime Minister are watching the Oympics in Rio and are watching Nanny Prescot's niece Sabina Hatching who is doing Rhythmic Gymnastic much to everyone's shock Ryan Carey turns up in Rio representing English to do Rhythmic Gymnastics. He is doing it to prove to his wife he is a man and can do something but also in order to help with Mrs Ambrose care at home. Kate is embarrassed as is Tessa Crab who is worried he might embarrass the entire country. However much to everyone's shock, Ryan won the gold beating the hedonistic Lewis Louis and the former reigning champion Ken the Eagle. At the end both Ryan and Sabina who won in the female rhythm gymnastics, they get their own mini parade. Episode 9 Southern Rail = Fail Kate is among those protesting along with many Grasmere Valley citizens how awful the Southern Rail service is by standing on the rail line. They were nearly ran over by the train being conducted by Dave and Allen and instructed by The Boss but after a long chorus of My Heart Will Go On they relented. Episode 12 Show Trial Kate is among those in the jury along with Devon in the case of Dignity against Kyle Gleeson who claimed that Kyle had plagarised part of Dignity's song. Devon and Randy Morris become good friends during the trial and manage to help the jury in particular Rashim believe in Kyle's innocence as the two songs don't sound any alike and Kyle is found innocent. Season 6 Season 7 Episode 4 Spanish Novella Kate is among those in the Spanish Novella created by Ms Izodel and Gypsie from Pakipsy. Her husband Ryan is there and with Bartour and Bethany Dillon who is also on set with their spouses Una and Diego Masala who were acting in the novella who like Ryan had been secretly married and wanted to reveal their relationship to the world which Ryan encourages them to do. They do it during the live broadcast of the Novella which Kate wants to have more screen time and during this great catastrophe causes for the Novella to be the first and last episode. Episode 15 The Backsliding of Devon? She and Ryan are excited after seeing Devon's performance as are many other and they go round Nanny Prescot's house to talk about it. Nanny Prescot however is very concerned and is worried he will backslide. Kate is among those who think Nanny Prescot is just overacting. However with Clara Derulo turning up to the hairdressers saying Devon renouncing his faith at the Royal Gala, this changes things and the Carey among many others go with Nanny Prescot to the Gala, to see if this is true. As Devon is getting the man of the moment award at the Gala which was were Clara said he would denounce his faith, Nanny Prescot had a heart attack near the Carey's much to their shock. Episode 16 The End of Devon She is among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. She is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 17 Christmas Served With Chili Con Carne She invites herself to the meeting on organising the Christmas Carol service on Christmas day. She wants to sing O Holy Night ''at the service as she is a star singer and feels she can raise attendance at the church if she is there and that she can have her mark on Christmas just like Mariah Carey. Kevin Davis does not want someone doing such a thing for the carol as they are all going to sing the carol together. Kate not getting the memo sings in front of them ''O Holy Night which she riffs on for ages. She is seen with her husband going to the church on Christmas day to which Ryan tries to convince her she should not be performing a solo for the Carol service and the two have an argument. Kate in fact just before Kevin begins his Christmas message tries to go on the stage to sing a solo and has to be instructed by Kevin to sit down. Episode 18 2020 Vision She was at the town hall meeting looking at 2020 vision for the town during new years eve to new years day. James Ramsey wanted to celebrate the new year in a more fun conventional way like go to church and he suggest he could bring his guitar and sing in the new year. Kate Carey keeps objecting to this as she says if she couldn't sing O Holy Night then can't take the New Years eve market which she wants to take. She also claims to be more popular than him when The Statistician ends up actually saying James by numbers was far more popular. In the end James Dontos wants him to sing in the new year with the guitar.